


open wounds.

by j_whirl44



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Gen, brief depictions of wounds, premonitions of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Sasha's always had bad dreams.Sasha Week - Day 1: Danger
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Other(s)
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	open wounds.

Sasha’s always had bad dreams. A lot of her anxieties she pushed down during the day always caught up to her when she closed her eyes.

A lot of the times it had to do with Barrett. Had to do with dealing being under his thumb for the first decade or so of her life.

She was so small. A child. Forced into a life she didn't want and it didn't end once she hit Upper London.

Tonight her dream was...different though. Everything was so dark; she could barely see no matter how much she strained her eyes.

She goes to reach for a dagger she always kept handy at her side but it wasn't there. She searches the rest of her body, maybe it was just misplaced?

No luck, she was defenseless. She thinks now she might be in a tunnel of some kind. It smells of dirt and smoke. Maybe the smell of blood as well. She moves forward, her feet dig into the soil as she makes a path.

Her whole body aches as she wakes further along. The smell of smoke gets stronger but she can't force herself to turn around, she no longer has control of the lower half of her body.

_ 'It's just a dream’ _ she wills herself to think, but it doesn't help much.

She notices now that she is bleeding. Old little scars along her arms and hands from those first years with a dagger are opened, not so much blood to cause alarm but she sees little beads forming along her skin. She wipes away at them. All the while she’s still somehow walking forward.

These aren't the same tunnels they found Mr. Ceiling in, but they still feel familiar to her somehow.

The smoke burns her eyes now as it invades her senses even further. There's a fire burning down below, as well as the sounds of ancient beasts. Against her better judgement, she peers down into it. She's met with a look from a giant draconian eye, surrounded by bronze skin.

Somehow, he seems familiar too.

She can't think about it though, because suddenly there's a sharp pain that rips through her stomach. Sasha can't even look down before she lets out a silent scream. There's a spear running through her and all she wants to do is laugh.

She's had bad dreams all her life, but never any that felt as real as this one.

There's another second of white hot pain before the spear is gone and she falls even further down on her knees. She clutches her body. She hears off in the distance the sound of the spear cutting through different skin, then the sound of what seems like many others doing the same.

She blinks and chokes on a sob as she tries to navigate out of this place. Away from the smoke and blood and beasts. She wishes never to return to this place, to this  _ dream  _ she’s found herself in.

She opens her eyes. It's a little hard to move but she takes in a big breath. She's back on the airship. They're on the way to Prague. Everything’s Fine. That was just a terrible dream.

She laughs a little as she tries to sit up. There's a pain all over, and blood on her sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaappy Sasha Week!!!
> 
> I love her and miss her every day <3
> 
> See ya around! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
